to be loved by you
by marmora
Summary: In a family in which girls enslaved to boys Mary is a girl with a dark past and trying to put the pieces of her life back together but would she be able to do so when she can't trust anyone and scared of men ! Would she be able to live in a place like satome academy? Would a certain blond be able to break her walls? (this is my first story so please R&R)
1. Chapter 1

To be loved by you

Summery

In a family in which girls enslaved to boys Mary is a girl with a dark past and trying to put the pieces of her life back together but would she be able to do so when she can't trust anyone and scared of men ?! Would she be able to live in a place like satome academy? Would a certain blond be able to break her walls?

Chapter 1

Mary p.o.v

Here we are the first day of school in front of S class let me introduce myself I m miahara Mary and this is my first day in satome academy which I came to to get away from home I have green eyes and a very very very long light brown (like light skin color) hair which reaches my knee but I tie it up in a bun while letting the my bangs down where a part reaches up my eyes while the rest falls freely the side of my face which reaches my stomach I'm short compared to my age so I won't reach the height of shoulder to any man and another thing

I am **terrified** of men and that's the reason I'm standing here now in front of my class room scared to enter … though it won't be scary as home

I get few glances from people in the hall and decide to enter it's my only choice any way

I slowly open the door and gets in which gets me few looks from people in the room I look at the floor and searches for my deck which I find the third desk second row near the window I sit quietly there though I felt some one staring at me I look up a little to see the guy in front of me staring at me and checking me out that what I hate about boys they are always the same they don't think about what they do and if it will hurt the person in front of them and they always do what they please

Anyway the guy who was staring at me had black eyes and short brown hair he stares for a while the turns around while smirking…. I don't like him….

Suddenly a minute or two before the school bells ring a boy bursts through the door he stops ad catches his breath he didn't mind people staring at him...he looks around and come and sits in the seat to my right stupid luck do I have to be surrounded by boys when I am already scared of them

I look from the corner of my eye to look at the new comer he was shorter than normal boys I think I would reach his shoulder which don't happen normally he had blond hair which he clipped by pins in the right side of his face and putting a hat on his head he had brilliant blue eyes that reminded me of the sky color

He catches me staring at him and smiles at me which makes me blush and turns around quickly

After that class starts peacefully and our sensei comes and introduced himself as hyuuga ryuuya great even my sensei is a man he starts taking the absence though when he calls my name he stops for a second

"Miahara Mary… aren't you the girl who got full marks in the entrance exam?" he says while looking at me

"Eh… um..." his question takes me off guard since yeah I know how to study but I never went to school to know if I was good or not

"Would u come and take your test since you didn't go and take it from the office?" he says

"Ah yes "I answer as I stand quietly from my desk all eyes on me so I lower my face and walk to the front desk

He gives me my paper while complementing me about how there was only two before me to get this full mark I felt a bit of pride and happy about this it was my first to be praised

While I was going back I saw the boy who was staring at me put his leg as to make me fall while the blond boy with hat glaring at him

Lame I went and jumped a little over his leg while looking at the floor and sitting in my desk again

Though hyuuga sensei start an introduction and talk about idol and composers courses which by the way I'm supposed to be a composer I was about to take notes just to find I don't have my pencil great just great

When I'm wondering what to do I see a pencil to in front of my eyes I look to my right to see the blond boy giving it to me "you forgot you pencil right?"

I'm scared as hell but what should I do I-I should answer "a-ah…y-y-yeah but you don't need to…." My voice lowers by each word and I Sutter damn me.

"It's alright I'm Kurusu Syo by the way"

"a-ah t-thank you I'm Miahara Mary"

I try to tell him but a voice tells afterwards "senji meji" the boy who stared at me and

Tried to make me fall says I hope I can survive here

AN uhh hii I'm new here I hope u like it and another thing in my fanfic there is nothing as no love rule they are allowed to love freely

please like and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Classes had finished a while ago and I went to find my room which I found after wards that ill share with a girl named Nanami Haruka (at last a girl) she's kinda air head but whatever she is A class which is the reason why I didn't see her before great just my luck looks like ill be alone for my school year.

The next day went by smoothly until hyuuga sensei told us that we will be partnered up for a project us composers to write music and idols to write the lyrics he said he would be the one to decide the partners for now but for our graduation we need to decide partners he wrote them on papers and put them up on the board for every on to see I stood and went quietly to search for my name

But it seems that I'm too short for people to see me or something as they began to hit and shove me out when suddenly I feel foot in air and began to fall! I shut my eyes tightly until I feel arms around my waist which pulls me back I open my eyes to stare at a sky blue pair which staring at mine but before I can say a word he lets go of me I look to find him Kurusu-san (obviously XD)

"Are you alright?" his question takes me off guard I was never asked that back then

"ye-yes thank you" I try to replay which fails due to my suturing great now he'll thing I'm weird which is true

"No problem" he says with a grin "any way lets work hard together!"

"E-e-eh?" I didn't understand what he meant I just wanna stay away from men now that I notice he touched me but I didn't scream? Maybe because of shock

"You didn't see the chart we are partners" he says wait what? I'm partnered with him!

"R-really? I d-didn't get to see the chart…"please god let it be untrue I got to look now that each person went to find his partner to see my name next to his lucky me…

"Soo..." he starts confused by my act "let's work hard"

"y-yeah l-lets work h-hard" it looks like I won't be away from him any time soon

Class went with any problems until after lunch where hyuuga sensei asked me to play a piece from the previous year that's when everything starts

You see I know how to play the piano since my mom loved music and taught me but to know how to read the notes I don't understand anything from them I sit still for a while don't know what to do until I say quietly " I don't actually know how to read this…" it was so low but everyone heard it since the class was silent that's when they started whispering she doesn't know , how did she got accepted in the first place and a lot of things like that I stood quietly and went to my desk.

Even if their words hurt it's the truth….every one stares at me until hyuuga sensei asks another one to play. It went like this until between classes where everyone is still looking and talking about me so when the bell ring I rush out of the class room I can't take it any more

It was raining and I was staying beside the lake on some seats with roof (that white thing that otoya took Haruka to in 2nd ep of season 1) thinking when I heard someone saying

"Well well what do we have here? If it isn't Mary-Chan" I look to my side to see senji meji that guy that is sitting in front of me I don't like him more than anyone else here yeah I don't like being near any man but him he is more scary than the others

"You know you shouldn't be here at this time Mary-Chan "he says while smirking

"Yes-yeah... I-I'll be going n-now" I say trying to get away from him as fast as possible

Though he gets and pushes me back inside so that I fall on the ground while he hovers above me "no no no where do you think you're going Mary-Chan?" he says while pulling my neck bow of me scary scary I wanna scream but my throat is dry I can't get a word out of it

"You think I'll let this chance slip off?"He says while laughing memories from back came rushing in my head scary scary while I'm shocked he tears of my jacket and first two button of my shirt

"We're having some fun here first" that sets me of that was what was said before exactly no no it can't be no

"NOOOOOOOO" I suddenly scream as tears now were falling freely from my eyes as I was shaking uncontrollably

"Shut up you bitch"

He says about to hit me I try to hide my sobs and closes my eyes tightly

"What do you think you're doing to her!" a sound came from beside before I even open my eyes I felt meji's weight be taken of me and heard a punch sound

I open my eyes to see Kurusu-san?On top off meji hitting and punching him what is he doing here in the rain? Well what was the other doing in the rain also then meji hit Kurusu-san who was taken aback for a second and fleet away?

"damn him " he says while turning to me that sets me back making more tears fall from my eyes I was technically naked he tore my shirt and jacket

"h-hey are you alright?" he says as he puts his jacket on my shoulders well in wasn't like the jacket but whatever I flinch to his touch which he notices and try to calms me down

After a while I calmed down he was sitting by my side in silence

"Hey are you sure your alright?" he asks why was he worried this much anyway?

"y-yes thank y-you for saving me" I tell him I'm such a burden on people I tell myself quietly in a whisper

"Huh how so?"He was now looking at me waiting for an answer damn it he heard me

"W-well I don't k-know how to read music sheet a-and now y-you had to save me…." I say quietly trying to get an excuse for my self

"Well it's no problem at all and for the first part I can teach you" he replays

"Eh?" now was my time to be confused

"What I can teach you how to read the notes it's not hard" I was now staring at him

"y-you want to help…me?"Well he just did now stupid me and he would need my help to get grades any way or he'll fail

"yup why not I wasn't happy about that they did" he replays I'm still confused as why he wants to help me don't get me wrong but before no one cared about me at all not my safety or health or if I needed help

Apparently he didn't wait for my reply he stood up and was reaching for me to grab his hand while saying" well that will have to wait for tomorrow for now why won't we get you to the dorms?" he was grinning

I was staring and him and then looked at his hand should I grab it? I sat still looking at his hand then decided to grab it well if he had any bad intention he would have done it before right?

My hand flinched a little while grabbing his hand but I put my hand fully after wards on his which he grabbed gently while grinning more and pulled me to my feet then started in the direction of my dorm. My face I was sure it was red by now but his hand was big and warm it made me suddenly fell as if I'm safe?

He started to say suddenly "you can call me Syo by the way"

"w-what?"I was started at his words

"I-I think our ages is near right I don't liked to be called Kurusu-san from my friends" he says as if it was nothing important

"F-friends?"I'm his friend "but I can do that that will be rude"

"huh but I'm the one telling you" he looks at me for a second "fine if you call me Syo all call you Mary that way we'll be equal right?"

I think of it for a minute well if it's like this he is right "fine Syo-kun"

He suddenly shakes his finger in front of me "without any hornfics since I'll call you without them"

What a weird person "fine Syo" I say quietly while looking down he gives me a big smile while turning around to face the road again

What a weird boy well maybe kuru-I mean Syo isn't as scary and bad as I thought I think with a little smile

AN that was a long chapter huh well I hope you like it and sorry if Syo was out of character at the end please tell me if I should continue with the story

Please follow and review the first chapter got nothing (waaaaaaa)

Byeee


	3. Chapter 3

AN hii this is Marmora

Marmoru thanx for the review :D of course I'll continue the story I just thought to give the story some time

Kaoru Kagura thanx for the follow I appreciate it

Now here with the story I own nothing except my oc

Mary p.o.v

I was running back to my room in lunch break school was okay except for the stares and whispering around me the whole time though I was thinking about how to Syo his jacket yeah Syo helped me a lot yesterday the least I could do was wash his jacket and give him back today

I ran to my room got the bag that held the jacket and ran back to the cafeteria about half of the break were gone by now I stood in front of the doors of the cafeteria and took my breath and made sure I look okay my bangs weren't messy and my bun also my clothes were okay then here comes the hardest part….I was about to open the door when

"We run into each other again don't we?"I hear from behind me and froze come on not again

I turn around slowly scared of what will happen to me to see meji again I said I hated that guy before now I hate him triple

"We didn't seem to finish what we were doing yesterday right?"My eyes widened in fear and I thought he would give up from what happened to him yesterday

I reach for the door knob from behind in fear once I grabbed it I made a run for it in cafeteria I heard him shouting behind me then running after me as I was in the middle of the cafeteria I felt a hand grab my shoulder hard, too hard I looked to see him

Scary. No, as I panic I pushed him as hard as I could but that just resulted in me falling on the ground but he let me go to not fall with me such a man -_-

"Stupid now you made a scene" he shouts at me as he bends to grab me again

I stared at him in horror unable to move

Syo P.O.V.

We were eating lunch in the cafeteria Mary was nowhere to be found she came as the bell rang in the morning then just dashed out as lunch came now she is not here now that I think about it she didn't come to dinner or breakfast too man why am I worried about her anyway we are only partners besides I don't think she wants friends

"Syo-Chan, what are you daydreaming about?" Natsuki asks from beside me

"I am not daydreaming Natsuki!"I shout at my roommate I mean cant he leave me alone for a moment to think

"Maybe ochibi-Chan is falling in love" Ren says from the side of the table

"NO. I'm not!" I say really how did it end up like this yeah I think she looks pretty but it's impossible for me to fall in love in this little time right?

Suddenly the cafeteria door opens and Mary runs inside?

Then my unasked question is answered meji that jerk is running after her I stood up on instant then he suddenly grabbed her but she pushed him away that made her fall then he was about to grab he again that's when I rushed there without thinking

I held the hand he was about to grab her with behind his back "you seem to want to take another lesson from me don't you?"

Mary P.O.V.

As I was staring at meji in horror unable to move I don't know what happen but the next second I know that Syo was holding meji with his hand behind his back saying "you seem to want to take another lesson from me don't you?"

Meji started struggling against Syo's grip which Syo didn't make effort in keeping him under it while saying things like it's not his business and to get out of it and let him go and so on

Then hyuuga sensei came with a pink haired woman to us "what the hell is happening in here?!" he shouts at us then this woman came and knelt in front of me "are you alright?" then started helping me while Syo started explaining what happened with meji.

After a little while hyuuga sensei and Ringo sensei (the woman that helped me) told us to go continue our lunch and make any disturbance

"Thank you Syo you helped me ….again" it seems that whenever I'm in danger Syo appears and saves me that thought made me slightly smile

"Ah it alright that guy is persistent "it seem that meji annoys him a lot I look down and notice the bag in my hand I totally forgot about it

"Here thank you again for saving me" I say it with a little smile as I gave him his bag yeah men is scary but I'm not as scared of Syo as others after all he helped me a lot already

He look at me confused as he take the bag then looks in side it "you washed it thank you" he give me a big smile

I blush at this "I-I'm the one who s-supposed to say t-thank you" I Sutter at this now I think about it I didn't Sutter when I talked to him before thank god that a woman came to us now

"you didn't get to eat did you do you want me to put you some food the your break is about to finish…"she said I a kind voice my goes to the clock 20 mins before classes start again….and I didn't eat from yesterday looks like I have no choice

"it's alright ma'am I'm not hungry anyway" I said trying to assure her but Syo cuts me of "are you sure you didn't come to breakfast today nor dinner yesterday, right?" he says in a worried voice the woman as she heard this left for the kitchen immediately but wait wait

"You noticed?"It came out of my mouth without thinking

"Uhh yeah? I was looking for you" he said it like it was nothing then he noticed what he said and had a shade of pink on his face "wait! Wait! It's not like this I just wanted to make sure you're okay" he says it quickly trying to reason his words but because of this I couldn't help but giggle at this he just acts so cute with this pink shade

"Hey what are you laughing about?!" it seems that I annoyed him with me giggling but I couldn't stop "sorry sorry" instead it seem that they increased

He looked at me the sight and a smile started to form in his face then the kind woman came with a food tray for me "now go eat up but you need to find a table first…"she said the last part in worry I look around to find all the tables occupied well whatever "it's okay ill eat outside I'll get you the tray once I finished " I say as I start turning to head for the door

When the tray was lift of my hands and my hand was pulled to a table "sorry I'm taking the possibility of him going to you while eating outside" Syo says

"w-wait I don't want to intrude" I say as I look at the table he is taking me to might I say almost every one sitting there was I man great except Haruka?

"You're not intruding I got you" Syo says as we reach the table that when Haruka stood and ran to me quickly and enveloped me in a hug

"Mary-Chan I was so worried about you!" she says

"H-Haruka?"It's a first to have people that worried about me except mom which made me smile"im fine don't worry"

As Haruka hug me Syo put down my tray next to a boy with red hair and took his place in front of me after Haruka let me go she also went and sat at her seat and I sat quietly looking at my food it was awkward

"Well what is the name of the little butterfly here?" I look up at the voice to see Jinguji Ren yeah I know him because he is in my class and a lot of girls from different classes come to see him

"m-Miahara Mary "I try answering him well I'm scared of everyone of them what do you expect

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady" he says in the flirtiest way…s-scary

"Leave her alone Ren!" Syo suddenly snapped why is he mad?

"Why are you mad anyway ochibi-Chan it's not like she's you girl or anything right?" Ren replies with a smirk his comment mad me blush h-h-his?

"N-NO she's Not! B-But still! Leave her alone damn it!" he shouts at him which got Ren to smirk more but relaxed in his seat

"well its mice to meat you Mary-Chan I'm Ittoki Otoya "the boy with red hair suddenly says while extending his hand which I took quietly he didn't seem to imitating "this is Hijirikawa Masato"he points to the boy with blue hair he looks at me then gives me a nod which I returned and then continued eating "Jinguji Ren" he points at Ren-kun "this is Shinomya Natsuki "he says about a tall boy with blond hair and glasses "it's nice to meet ya Mary-Chan" he says when he stood up suddenly and hugs me "you look so cute Mary-Chan!"E-e-eeeeehhh?

"WHAT DO YO THINK YOUR DOING NATSUKI!"Syo just suddenly pulled Natsuki of me while screaming at him I bet my face was the color of tomato by now but not because of Natsuki only it's because of Syo he seems that he doesn't want any of them near me

"b-but Syo-Chan she is soo cute "Natsuki says as a child

"Soo you're scaring her!" Syo continue to shout at Natsuki….wait he noticed I was scared of men?

"just ignore them its normal " Masato-san says I spare him a look then continue looking at them after they finished eating and the bell rang me, Syo and Ren-kun were walking back to class "hey Mary wanna meet up after classes I'll teach you a little today okay?" Syo says

I smile a big smile he still wanna help me "yeah!" damn I think I'm falling in love with Syo

A.N so what do you think of this chapter guys? The next chapter will be about their test R&R

Thanks

Byeee


	4. Chapter 4

A.N hii Marmora here now with ch.4 it seems that the story not that good but I hated it when I loved a story then the author dropped and that's why I had a lot of ideas but never wrote so I'm continuing it for a while so at least if I cut it short it would have a decent ending thx for the follow and review

The lyrics translation of the songs is from this is not mine it has all the lyrics of every uta-pri song its one of the best because I like to understand what they are saying XD

Now with the chapter

I don't own uta-pri or any of the characters except my Oc

* * *

Mary p.o.v

It has been a week since the incident in the cafeteria I've been hanging around Syo a lot and he taught me how to read the notes and we made a song I just hope not to be the one to make him fail that's why I've been up late at night to see if the song had messed up notes or something and practicing it even if I wouldn't play it which resulted in me over sleeping that's why I'm running now to the recording room 1 which will hold our test

I rushed in the door and saw Syo standing with Haruka otoya Masato and Natsuki

I ran to them and held on Syo's arm so I wouldn't go straight into otoya who was standing in front of me tried to talk but I was panting way too hard to get the whole sentence "so….ry late, la…..te ….. I ….. wa….-" but I was cut off by Syo who shoved a water bottle in my face "wait wait take your breath first!"

I took the water bottle from him gladly and drank from it after I took my breath I gave his bottle back "thank you" he grinned at me "you wasn't that late any way we should show otoya that our song is best than his!" I saw Masato sighing it looks like they were on it for long " I don't know about that Syo" I said in uneasiness don't get me wrong I'm still scared of men but I'm not that scared of Syo anymore and I'm warming up to the others bit by bit….but not Ren he's just too flirty for me

The sound of the speakers got our attention "the pair of Nanami Haruka and Ittoki otoya please head to the recording room now" the sound of hyuuga-sensei shot from the speakers

"Looks like it's our turn, Nanami"he tells her with a smile seeming exited as usual

We go with them to the rooms door otoya enters and Haruka gave sensei the cd that holds the music while we all watched from behind the glass window

**Brand New Melody**

_Carried on this melody created by two,_  
_it seems like the future is overlapping with today._  
_Firmly without changing, like this phrase,_  
_I don't want let this go._

_We two who've stumbled and fallen will continue on_  
_towards tomorrow._  
_If you're not here, even the things that lie before me_  
_are full of noise._

_Let's ask God to stop time._  
_Time leap and feedback, jeez!_  
_Though I've already let out a sigh,_  
_I can't turn away; I won't turn away from your eyes!_

_With a full-throttle smile, let's aim at tomorrow._  
_Make a 1000% spirited peace sign!_  
_I'll say it this time, that two-word phrase._  
_My heart just can't help but fly!_  
_I'm captivated by you._

_Sometimes we smile, and sometimes we fight._  
_Let's search for that sound!_  
_We must have met by chance. This true music is for the two of us alone!_  
_It's so exciting!_

_No matter how small it may be,_  
_make your song and believe your song. That's right!_  
_With the memories we've made,_  
_if it's the two of us, anything can become song!_

_We'll start running from here. Even if we're clumsy, it's ok._  
_After it clears up, make a good-weather peace sign!_  
_Cross over the world, and perhaps the universe!_  
_Aren't we connected by rock?_  
_Believe in me!_

_We'll decide on the stage!_  
_For the two of us alone, make a peace sign!_

_With a full-throttle smile, let's aim at tomorrow._  
_Make a 1000% spirited peace sign!_  
_I'll say it this time, that two-word phrase._  
_My heart just can't help but fly!_

_…hey!_

_These feelings…are overflowing._  
_I'll make tomorrow with you!_

The song was just wow Haruka is a great composer I don't wanna compete with her otoya came out and went to talk with Haruka first who was standing behind sensei his face had a big blush over it I giggled because of this

"What? What's funny?" Syo asked from beside me I pointed to otoya whose face was redder than before which made Syo laugh "well well looks like ill have something to tease him with" he says with a smirk "nee don't be mean Syo"

Ringo-sensei came to us " hey you both are up good luck~" he said well I was so shocked when I knew that he was a man Syo said he felt the same when he knew

Syo started walking when I stopped him with a tug on his shirt while looking to the ground "g-good l-luck" he blush when he heard me "I-I'll do my best " he said then dashed in the room I was blushing too I went to the others at the glass window after giving the cd

**Otokogi Zenkai Go! Fight!**

_(If I'm a man, I'll let this love burn…)  
(If I'm a man, I'll protect this love…)  
(For this love alone gives me power!)_

_In a world hazed by dust clouds, in the farthest ends of a wasteland,_  
_a heart burns with passion! Burning shot!_

_These feelings that no one can stop_  
_have turned into fists!_

_A glimmer of tears and a glimmer of stars_  
_Lalala… With a song, the healing night is also here._  
_But my heart still roars!_  
_100's not enough! Go forth with 1000%!_

_(Full throttle chivalrous spirit!)_

_Nobody stands before me, because they don't know what to do!_  
_They don't want to bear_  
_the burn from my wrath…!_

_There are ten billion that exist under this sky._  
_If the tomorrow I protect is within this chest,_  
_I can shout out without hesitating,_  
_"Full throttle chivalrous spirit! Let's Go! Fight!"_

_Let's live like we want to without regrets!_  
_Heroes make the history! Shining soul!_

_Replace weapons with love! Let's start running!_  
_Aim for the dawn!_

_A glimmer of the future, a glimmer of the morning sun,_  
_Ulala… A song becomes a light_  
_and change into flames._  
_100's not enough! Burst forth with 1000%!_

_(Full throttle chivalrous spirit!)_

_Let's go together, come with me! The wind can become our power!_  
_With fighting spirit and courage,_  
_come on! Tear down the walls!_

_Our desire, stronger than a bolt of lightning,_  
_Will create our path!_  
_Let your soul tremble!_  
_"Full throttle chivalrous spirit! Let's go! Fight!"_

_Nobody stands before me, because they don't know what to do!_  
_They don't want to bear_  
_the burn from my wrath…!_

_There are ten billion that exist under this sky._  
_If the tomorrow I protect is within this chest,_  
_I can shout out without hesitating,_  
_"Full throttle chivalrous spirit! Let's Go! Fight!"_

_Justice is everything!_  
_"Full throttle chivalrous spirit! Let's Go! Fight!"_

Syo was just great like really really really great I was so astonished when he came to me "what do you think?" I was so happy that I grabbed his hands "that was awesome Syo!" I beamed at him his face turned a light shade of pink says one who wanted to tease otoya "r-really I'm glad then" he says then had put one of his hands behind his neck rubbing it

I pulled him by his other hand to the others I wanted to let go but once I was about to let go I felt him tighten his hold around mine which made me blush more but no one noticed as Natsuki came hugging me and Syo which resulted in Syo fighting with Natsuki

The thing is I'm not scared when Syo is holding my hand other than that I feel …safe? It seems that I'm not scared of Syo at all he is the first man I'm not scared of I felt myself smiling

Syo p.o.v

Mary was so happy about the song that she came and held my hands and beamed "it was awesome Syo!" I felt heat rushing to my face and my heart beating really fast "r-really I'm glad then" I say trying to fight the blush …damn it grab a hold Syo!

Mary pulled me to the others where Natsuki came hugging us while shouting "that was great Syo-Chan Mary-Chan!" I don't like him hugging her that made me push him away from her first while shouting at him "I don't want you telling me this!" but that made me ask myself a lot of questions I was made at him hugging her why? Why was I happier about her parsing me more than the others? Why was this weird feeling around her like I'm too happy?

Then the answer came to me I've already fell in love with the girl I'm holding her hand right now

* * *

So what do you think guys that was? Any how I'd like to say again that in my fanfic there is nothing as the a love rule they can love and date freely

Well then R&R please please

Byeee~


End file.
